Control
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Dominant Tom


CONTROL

"Tom?"

You call his name as you step into your apartment, wondering if he's even here. You had to work later than expected; your boss asked you to stay for an extra couple of hours. Of course you said yes, knowing the money would be worth it.  
The only thing you'd forgotten to do was call Tom to let him know. You just hoped he wasn't too upset by this.

"Tom?" you call again, dropping your purse and your keys on the table.

Maybe he had changed his mind about coming over. Or maybe he had come over and had gotten tired of waiting for you, so he'd gone back home. How disappointing. You'd have to call him and try to make it up to him. He'd understand.

You sigh and make your way to your bedroom, wanting nothing more than to kick off your shoes, change into something a little more comfortable, and crawl into bed. You open the door and flip the light switch to turn on the lamp, letting out a scream when you see someone standing next to your bed. It takes a second for you to register Tom's features. When you do, you start to relax, but something about his appearance seems off.

His eyes look darker, his expression unreadable. And his arms are folded across his chest. He's giving off an almost angry vibe. You stare at him curiously, unsure now. Should you be afraid, or is this some sort of game he's playing?

"What kept you, my dear?" he asks, his tone giving no hint as to what he is feeling or thinking. "I've been waiting a while for you. Explain yourself."

You frown at him; he's never spoken to you like this before. "Tom, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. Lily asked if I could work a little late, so I said sure. I do like my job, you know?"

"I know you do. But if you're going to change your plans and keep me in the dark about it, well, that's just not acceptable."

"I'm sorry, Tom," you say sincerely, stepping out of your shoes. "I really am."

"I don't believe you," he states, simply staring at you with that neutral expression. It's beginning to creep you out. "Come here, right now."

"Wha-?"

You start to ask him what his problem is, but he cuts you off, repeating himself, only this time, sounding a lot more dangerous. "I said, come here, right…now."

You walk over to him hesitantly, feeling a little worried. What has gotten into him? He's usually such a soft-spoken gentleman, but now…you don't know what to think of him now.

He grabs your wrist when you are close enough, pulling you to him roughly. He cups your chin, forcing you to look at him. He makes a _tsk_ noise and mutters, "You're going to have to be punished for this. Strip for me and turn around."

"Tom, what…?"

You're starting to freak out a little; why is he doing this to you? Before you can ask for a proper response, he's grabbing your arm and turning you away from him. You glance over your shoulder, struggling against his grip. He raises his free hand and brings it down hard across your behind, startling you more than anything else.

"What the hell are you doing?" you ask, your voice rising in pitch. "Tom, stop it!"  
"I said strip," he growled. "I'm going to punish you for making me wait."

You shudder, his words terrifying you and turning you on at the same time. Even though that sharp slap did sting a little, just thinking about Tom doing it again makes you feel hot and bothered. Maybe you should go along with whatever he says. You might actually enjoy it.

You begin to undress, feeling a little awkward and nervous. When all of your clothes are lying in a heap on the floor, you straighten up, still facing away from him. You hear him shifting behind you, a curious sound filling you with anticipation. You're trying to figure out what he's doing back there when you hear the snap of leather.

_Oh, shit!_

Tom brings his belt down across your ass, making you jump and cry out. Damn, that stings! You close your eyes, your chest heaving as your breathing picks up. He slaps your behind with the belt again, this time from a different angle. You take a step forward, your knees feeling weak.

"No, no," he scolds you, grabbing your arm again. "None of that now. I won't have you trying to escape. I'll only punish you more if you do. Turn around and get on the bed. On your hands and knees."

You swallow hard, trying to stifle the anxiety that's trying to take over your mind and body. You carefully maneuver into position, your arms shaking a little. You feel him come up behind you, running his fingertips lightly over your flushed skin.

"That's more like it," he whispers. "But I think, just to make sure you know your place, I'm going to have to tie you up."

It feels as though your heart has stopped. Tie you up? You're starting to freak out now, but you stay quiet, your curiosity and arousal getting the best of you.

He returns a moment later with a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs and two silk scarves. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as he pushes on your back, forcing you down. Your ass is in the air, but the rest of you is flat on the bed. He quickly takes your wrists and snaps the cuffs over them. Then he loops one of the scarves through the cuffs, tying it in a knot before tying the other end of the scarf to the headboard. You tug experimentally at your bonds, but they're tight; you're officially secured to the bed.

Tom takes the second scarf and wraps it around your eyes like a blindfold. You're panting now, filled with nervous anticipation. You can feel yourself becoming wetter by the second, though, which kind of surprises you. You hadn't realized that having your ability to see and touch during intimate moments taken away would be such a turn on.

"There, that's better," he says, an appreciative tone to his voice. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Punishment. Let's see…how many strikes will it take to make you come? Let's find out."

You gasp, waiting to feel the sting of the leather against your skin. When nothing happens, you call out, "Tom?"

It's quiet. Too quiet. Did he leave you here like this? You start to fret, hoping he comes back. You don't think you can stay in this position all night.

You're about to start hollering for him when the belt comes down upon your rear. You gasp loudly, your bonds cutting into your wrists as you jerk your arms back in surprise. He swats you again, harder this time. You squeal into the mattress, your ass stinging from the pain.

You can feel yourself becoming increasingly wet down there; it's starting to drip down your thighs. Tom continues spanking you with his belt, your moans and cries getting louder and more desperate. You can feel your body inching closer to that magical peak, knowing you're going to tip over the edge soon.

"My, my, you are a very naughty girl," he says; you can hear the laughter in his voice. "So wet and so close. I think your stunning ass has had enough. Your skin is a lovely shade of red now."

He chuckles, and the next thing you feel is his soft lips placing tender kisses all over the welts his belt has left behind. You sigh and squirm, enjoying the tingling in your spine. And when you feel the tip of his tongue brush lightly against your entrance, you try to force your hips back, begging for more.

"Uh-uh," he teases, his voice practically dripping with mirth. "I'm in control tonight. And I'm not quite done punishing you yet."

"Please," you beg, your voice muffled. "Tom, I don't think I can take anymore. Just fuck me already."

Tom slaps your ass, eliciting a cry from your lips. "God, I love it when you beg. I love hearing you plead for my hard cock. I love hearing you whimper when I finally give you what you want. But right now, you're going to keep that pretty little mouth shut. You will not speak unless I tell you to, understand? And you are not allowed to come unless I give you permission."

You mumble something into the mattress, frustrated, horny, and excited. There's still a little bit of fear mixed in there, but only because you can't see or move around like you want to.

You feel his hands on your waist and hear him whisper in your ear, "Roll over onto your back."

You don't even think that's possible. Your arms are tied and your knees feel like they're glued to the bed. But another sharp slap to your ass has you struggling to do as he asked. You manage to scoot forward a little, raising your upper body until you're able to rest on all fours again. The handcuffs are digging in, and you know you'll have bruises from them, but right now, you really don't care.

After shifting a few more times, you're able to lie on your back, your arms hurting a little from twisting them so you could get into this position. You hear Tom moving around, although you have no idea what he's up to now. Oh, how you wish you could see.

Once again, his hands are on you; this time, they're caressing your breasts. He rolls your nipples between his fingers, turning them into hardened peaks. When he stops, you moan, craving contact. But when you feel him pressing something against your nipple, gently letting it close around the little nub, you realize that maybe getting what you want isn't always such a good thing.

Tom secures a clamp to your other nipple, then tugs on them both. You cry out, arching your back as a jolt of pain courses through your body. You nipples ache, but the pain only turns you on even more. You feel slightly bothered by this revelation, but at the same time, it's also the greatest thing you've ever experienced.

"Keep quiet," he murmurs, snapping the leather of his belt. "Every time you make a sound, I'm going to pull on the clamps. You don't want that, now do you?"

You shake your head, biting down on your lip. You try to stay focused, willing yourself to stay calm. When he brings the belt down across your breasts, your teeth press harder into the skin of your lip. He finds a lazy rhythm, the leather so soft, and yet so hard, as it strikes your chest again and again.

You don't know how much longer you're going to last. Your entire body is buzzing; the pain, the pleasure, it's all too much. You let out a soft groan, but Tom still hears it. The hand holding the belt stills for just a moment, while his other hand reaches down and grabs the clamp on your left nipple. He gives it a quick tug; you almost let out a squeak, but manage to hold it back. You're panting now, biting your lip so hard it draws blood.

"See, you're learning," he says in a smug tone. "Let's move on."

He slaps your breasts one last time with the belt before dragging it down your stomach. He lets it drop; it feels like a curled snake on your belly, ready to strike. That thought sends another wave of fear crashing through you. But you force it away, not wanting Tom to know how conflicted you are right now.

His hands are on your knees, pushing them apart. He takes hold of your ankles and carefully raises each leg. Once you're fully exposed to him, he lets out a growl and takes the belt.

"You're positively dripping, my dear," he exclaims, his voice tinged with arousal and amusement. "You want me to make you come? Tell me what you want."

"You, Tom!"

He laughs. "Well, darling, you can't have me just yet. You can, however, have my belt. You are still being punished, you know."

You gasp and try to close your legs, but he forces them back open. Reaching up, he gives another pleasantly unpleasant tug on the clamp attached to your right nipple. "Do not move. You may speak, if you wish. I want to hear you scream."

Without another word, he lashes out with the belt, striking your inner thigh. You inhale sharply, the sound a high-pitched gasp. He does it a second time, hitting the opposite thigh. Your skin is tingling, burning. It hurts so good. The third strike hits you fully between the legs.

"Tom!" you shriek, jerking your arms. The cuffs dig in tighter, making you moan. You wish he would take the blindfold off so you could see exactly what he is doing to you. But you know he won't. He's enjoying this way too much.

"That's right, darling. Scream for me. I'm so hard right now. When we're finished, I'm going to fuck you like an animal."

Your eyes widen behind the scarf and a whimper of anticipation escapes your lips. If you can just hold out a little longer, you'll finally get what you want. Excitement takes over, numbing the pain. All you want now is for Tom to hurry up with the punishment.

The belt lashes against your most sensitive area repeatedly, making your body quiver. You call his name again, writhing on the bed. You can feel your orgasm creeping closer, but you hold it back, even though you want nothing more than to finally get your release.

When he stops, you hear the belt thump to the floor. You wait, hoping Tom will untie you now and let you touch him. Instead, you feel warm breath against your ear, his lips just grazing your skin. "Darling, you were magnificent. I think it's time for your reward."

You can't even form the words to thank him. You're on high alert, your body on the verge of exploding.

You hear him unzip his pants and pull them off. Then you feel his weight on the bed, hovering over you. "Tom? Can you take the cuffs off? And the blindfold? And the clamps, too, please?"

"Oh, no," he chuckles, his hands on your knees. "You're at my mercy. I'm going to have my way with you now. When I'm satisfied, I will release you from your bonds."

You whine, needing to touch him. To see him. You both hate and love him for this.

Before you can ask again, he thrusts into you, hard and fast. You cry out, your orgasm hitting you so forcefully, your toes curl and your knees feel weak.

Tom is pounding into you, making you screaming incoherently. It's too much. Way too much. Every nerve in your body is over sensitized now, and his merciless cock is only making it worse.

"Tom! Please stop! I can't…"

His hand cuts you off, covering your mouth as he continues to ravage your body. He's grunting and growling; the sounds are so amazingly arousing. Such a turn-on.

"Shut up," he tells you, his hips smacking against yours relentlessly. "Just shut up and take it."

His hand slides from your mouth and moves between your legs, his thumb finding your clit. He strokes it hard, bringing you close to yet another orgasm. Your eyes roll back and your mouth falls open. Your chest is heaving and you cannot control the noises that are bubbling up from your throat.

Tom lifts one leg, throwing it over his shoulder. This new angle lets him hit deeper, his cock finding that sweet spot inside. You're tugging at your bonds, desperately trying to reach him. He only laughs, thrusting harder. You can feel him throbbing inside of you, his own release pending.

You come again as he pinches your clit. Your entire body has started to go numb from the immense pleasure.

He's pounding into you faster now, making your whole body shudder. You feel a third orgasm creeping up on you; you can't help but marvel at how awesome this actually is.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, fuck, Tom! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, gods…oh, gods. Fuck me just like that, Tom. Oh, oh, oh! I'm…so…close…OH!"

You come again, white spots bursting and dancing behind your eyes. You hear him shout your name just as he releases into you, his entire body stiff.

When he's finished, he pulls out and flops back on the bed, panting. You moan softly, your body spent, exhausted.

Tom props himself up on his elbow and kisses your cheek. Slowly, he removes the clamps from your nipples and the scarf from around your eyes. You blink up at him; his skin is flushed and sweaty, and he has a smug smile on his face.

"Would you like me to untie you now?" he asks, winking at you.

"Yes, please," you say with a nod. "My wrists are burning."

Tom _tsks_ and shakes his head. "Darling, you shouldn't have tried so hard to get loose. You needed to learn a lesson. And I was happy to be the one to teach you."

He reaches out, taking the key for the cuffs from the nightstand. He unlocks the cuffs, releasing your wrists. You sigh with relief, rubbing them gently. There are red marks from where they've dug in, but you know they'll fade soon enough.

You carefully crawl on top of him, leaning down to kiss him happily.

"Thank you for that, Tom," you tell him, unable to control your grin. "You really did scare me a couple of times, though. I honestly thought you were mad at me."

He laughs. "Darling, when you texted me and told me what you wanted to try, I was a bit surprised, but I was willing to go along with it. I'm definitely glad I did. That was mind-blowing." "Yes, yes it was," you agree, smirking as you grab his wrists, pinning them behind his head. "But now it's time for my revenge."


End file.
